Secret Santa
by lilithawakens
Summary: Johnkat Little of DaveXTerezi. Secret santa


"JOHN!" Karkat Vantas yelled up the stairs. "JOHN, your shitty earth movie is starting!" Karkat was sitting in the living room of the apartment he shared with his matesprit. It was messy sort of place, but it was cosy, scattered with the strange concept of sending heartfelt, sickening messages of love and charity. Humans are weird, even John, but John is okay, Karkat decided. He looked down at the human movie case he was watching. It was called Gremlins. It seemed to be about small, fuzzy, weak things that became the human's 'friend', or some sweet little christmas film like all the others. Rose didn't make Kanaya watch this crap! It was so unfair, but Karkat did love the adorable smile that came to John's face whenever they watched one together.

"I'm just getting the popcorn out of the microwave." John replied, wearing the same red christmas jumper he had forced onto his matesprit. He put three tablespoons of sugar into the bowl, knowing Karkat wouldn't touch it otherwise.

"It's starting! Get your ASS in here! I am not watching this short-named, shitty human movie if you are not here too." He yelled, gathering the blankets around him, taking his favorite pillow, a fluffy pink one (He insisted it was just the texture and in no way the feminine 'Rose' colour which attracted him) and putting it behind him.

"I'm coming, I'm coming. You know, I think you'll like this one, Karkat. It's not as 'sissy' as the others," John said, making air quotes and sitting on the couch next to him. The blankets and the fire kept them warm, at just the right temperature, as the opening credits came on. The only other lights in the room were scented candles John had lit beforehand. He insisted they were 'Cherry on snow' scented, as if he had ever actually smelt what cherries on snow smelt like. What the fuck did snow smell like anyway?

John looked over at Karkat who was concentrating on the screen for a full five minutes before he noticed the dorky boy stared at him. He blushed, glaring and took the popcorn, clinging to it, taking it by the handful. He had first tasted popcorn when John had taken him to the movies to see the hobbit film, a movie about a small midget race who wanted to defeat a wizard to save a dragon, or something like that. It was an adventure film with no romance in it at all! At most, there was unrequited matespritship between the wizard and hobbit, or two of the dwarven creatures, but it was a human film, so not intentional.

"So that fluffy creature is his new friend and the have a fucktastic christmas, eating shitty cuisine of gobble beasts and candy?" He moaned, having to watch yet another christmas film. They were all the same. A guy meets a girl, but she is not interested in him until some christmas magic comes along. It annoyed Karkat, as the exact same thing happens in the Troll You've got mail, or Woman meets mysterious man online and then finds out he's her rival, featuring Troll Tom Hanks.

"Not quite," John grinned, not able to wait for the look on his matesprit's face when he found out what the film was actually about. It was almost time, the gizmo clones eating. Five minutes and then…

"JOHN. WHAT. THE. TAINT LICKING FUCK. IS. THAT? ARE THEY RECUPERACOONS? ARE THESE TROLLS?" He yelled, biting his lip in thought. "ARE YOU KEEPING TROLLS!? IS THAT WHAT TROLLS ARE?! OH MY JEGUS!" He yelled staring at his own hand.

"Karkat. That is a GREMLIN. Not a troll. Just watch!" John laughed, rolling his eyes. This was going to be the best night ever.

"Okay." Karkat agreed, for once, shuffling back into the blanket. They got to the bit with the teacher and John stared at Karkat, waiting to see his reaction. At first Karkat was silent. trying to see what was making the noise in the room. Karkat's eyes widened and he threw the covers up and leapt onto John, swearing. John laughed, yelling "watch it! watch it!"

Karkat breathed heavily, looking around slowly, then settling down after checking it was safe. "WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT?" He asked, staring at John. "Why would you show me this? Why was this necessary? Is this punishment from Troll Gog?"

"It is a famous movie! Don't you trolls have your own version of Gremlins?" John laughed. "Anyway, it gets better." He finished, suddenly feeling the warmth. He took off his covers, suddenly hearing their front door open and close. John tensed hearing the sound getting closer …

"Hey boys, what are you doing?" Terezi giggled, gliding in. "Hey John, is this a porn film?"

"How the shit did you get in here?" Karkat yelled, "The door was locked!" Terezi grinned, licking her lips. She was wearing a short red dress that matched her glasses, making her figure show prominently. Her hair was tied up at the back, a red hair pin holding it back. They heard a shout from the other room, a scramble of crashes and bangs when Dave emerged. He was wearing a black suit, shirt and red tie. He looked rather dashing.

"Ooh, Dave. How dapper." John smiled.

"Uh, she's here for me." He mumbled, "though I have no fucking clue how she got in." He grinned. Terezi stood on her tippy toes and whispered something in his ear. Dave blushed, walking out the front door.

"Uh, we have to go," Terezi giggled, walking out. "Bye boys!"

"See ya, Terezi." John said.

"Whatever." Karkat said.

"JOHN!" Karkat shouted. "WHAT DID WE MISS? WHY ARE THEY KILLING EVERYONE?" He frowned, eyes wide, eating popcorn to calm down. "THIS IS NOT WHAT CHRISTMAS IS ABOUT. I REFUSE TO WATCH THIS ANYMORE! WE ARE WATCHING THAT SMART, GREEN PERSON!" John looked at him and sighed.

"Do you mean the Grinch?" He asked.

"Yes! A smart individual. Let's watch that instead." Karkat demanded.

"Okay." John said, kissing his matesprit, knowing how unnerved 'Gremlins' had gotten him. His shoulders relaxed, Karkat leaning back in his pillow, and he fell asleep. John had had that happen to him before, but never had he fallen asleep as well. He heard Sollux had a theory on troll venom, or something like that, but it had never affected him before. It was nice and cosy anyhow… Merry Christmas to all and to all a goodnight.

Terezi and Dave walked in to find Karkat and John asleep on the couch, in each others arms. Their jumpers matched and the ending of the Grinch was playing.

"Oh my gog, that is adorable!" Terezi grinned, taking out her iphone and uploading the pictures she had taken three seconds earlier.

"Haha, yeah. Like two little teddy bears. Those two are so lame." Dave smiled. Fucking Egbert, he thought, able to look so darn cute without even trying.

"Yeah," Terezi smirked. "They'll never be on our coolness level with these photos online." She giggled.

"Yeah," Dave paused. "Merry Christmas, Terezi." He said, putting his hand on her waist, slowly kissing her. She kissed back, wrapping her arm around him, taking out her hair pin, so her hair framed her face again.

"Happy 12th Perigee, Dave." She smiled between breaths, her red hoodie, over her dress, warmed Dave as they embraced and headed towards his room.


End file.
